This invention relates to managing a communication network of communication nodes, transit trunks for the communication between the communication nodes, and subscribers' circuits connected to the communication nodes, when each communication nodes has an autonomous circuit switching or parallel operation function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit switching or parallel operation system for coping rapidly with any circuit failures and for accomplishing effective and efficient circuit utilization.
Throughout this specification: failure will refer to circuit failures, equipment failures, overflow traffic, and the like disruptions in expected network communication; routing will refer to circuit switching, establishing parallel circuits and other changes in information flow paths within the networks.
A conventional communication circuit routing system, at the time of failure, is of either: (1) the type where each communication node executes autonomous routing; or (2) the type where each of the network management systems for managing a transmission network, an exchange network and an application network, respectively, issues routing commands to the corresponding communication nodes. Routing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 93046/1987.